1. Field of the Invention
The present invention pertains to a sun screen for an individual's nose, and more particularly, pertains to an ultraviolet nose protector for protecting the nose from sunburn and the effects of ultraviolet radiation. Particularly, the ultraviolet nose protector is intended for construction workers, sailers and boaters, hunters, outdoor persons, skiers, and any other individuals who are sensitive to the sun.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The prior art has failed to provide any nose protectors which would be cosmetically pleasing, as well as providing for blockage of ultraviolet radiation, more commonly known as sunlight. In the past, people regularly exposed to the sun, such as skiers, sailers, or construction workers by way of example, would coat their noses with creams or other solutions to prevent excessive sunburn of the nose. Sunburn and excessive exposure to the sun, of course, leads to skin cancer which has become of concern to individuals.
The prior art has failed to address a nose protector which is cosmetically appealable and protects an individual against ultraviolet radiation.
The present invention provides an ultraviolet nose protector which is cosmetically appealable and which conforms to the shape of an individual's nose.